1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for sensing a touch and touch screen apparatuses employing the same, and more particularly, to touch sensing apparatuses that may be driven with a low voltage, methods of sensing a touch, and touch screen apparatuses employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen apparatus is an apparatus for receiving inputs directly on a display screen for performing a particular software operation by sensing location of, e.g., a finger of a user or a pen when the finger or the pen touches a particular location on the display screen. To this end, touch screen apparatuses are manufactured by arranging a touch panel onto a display panel. Types of touch panels include resistance film type, electrostatic capacitance type, surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, infrared light detecting type, piezoelectric type, etc.
In case of the resistant film type, performance (e.g., light transmittance) is significantly affected by surface resistance of a transparent electrode. The greater the surface resistance is, the higher the driving voltage is. The smaller the surface resistance is, the lower the driving voltage is. In a resistant film type touch panel, a crossing point is detected by sequentially scanning row lines. This method constantly consumes power and a period of time elapses in proportion to the number of row lines.